A Penny Not For Your Thoughts
by SM together
Summary: Sango is a struggling student who is pulling her way through Grad school. To help her with payment she takes a job at a resteraunt(spelling?) little does she know that her boss is her ex-boyfriend! SangoMiroku
1. New Job

A Penny Not For Your Thoughts  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Ahh," Sango sighed as she woke up. "Another day in this horrid world, yay," Sango was a depressed collage student who had lost her family long ago. She had to put herself through Grad school because of that reason. Speaking of which she started her new job as a waitress today which was the only job that paid enough (that she could get anyway). It was a snazzy joint that got lots of customers her age. She had never been there though. It was called the Shikon to Tama. Sango (I wonder who my boss is, I was interviewed by the assistant manager so.)  
  
~~~~Walks to Shikon no Tama~~~~  
  
"SANGO!!!!" A girl in the uniform that all employees wear called out. *Sango turns around* "Oh, hello Kagome," Sango replied. Kagome was the reason she had this job is because she had given her the manager a suggestion. "Come on I want to introduce you to the manager," Kagome said as she pull Sango's arm toward a room. "I warn you though he is a real pervert," Sango (Pervert ehh, sounds WAY to familiar) "Boss, this is the new worker," Kagome said to the back of a guy with black hair pulled into a small ponytail. He turned around. Sango (Not him, please just be someone who looks like him) "Her name is---," "Sango good to see you," The man interrupted. "Oh boy, it's you," Sango groaned. "Miroku," Just to catch you up when they were in High School they had been boyfriend and girlfriend but one day Sango caught him on a date with another girl.  
  
~~~~Flashback~~~~  
  
Sango was just walking down the street when she saw Miroku sitting in a booth in a restaurant. "Hello Miro---," Sango froze when she saw who he was with. A pretty girl was sitting with him. Sango ran out with tears in her eyes. "Wait SANGO!!!" Afterward she transferred to another homeroom. She thought see would never see him again.  
  
~~~~End Flashback~~~~  
  
"Well Sango here's your uniform and your name tag, you should go change," Miroku said happily. "You know I had a friend named Sango and you look just like her," Sango (YES!!!! He didn't know it was her.) "Thanks," Sango said grabbing the stuff in his hand. "Your welcome," Miroku said grabbing her butt. "..." *SLAP* "I'll be right back," Sango stepped out of the staff changing room and looked at herself. Sango (Hmmm... Well I look ok, I guess...) She was dressed in a uniform just like Kagome wore to school in the real show. "Don't you look good Sango," A voice said. Sango nearly jumped at the sudden voice. She looked around and saw Miroku sitting in a chair. "Oh, hi Miroku,"  
  
~~~~Miroku's POV~~~~  
  
Miroku (Man has she really forgot me. Maybe, it's been so long. I wish I just I got to tell her the truth.) "MIROKU!!!" "Huh?" "Miroku, I've been calling you for the last 5 minutes what were you doing?" Kagome said. "Just thinking," "Anyway. ORDER UP!!!" Kagome shouted.  
  
~~~~ A teenager walks into the place ~~~~  
  
"Hello how many in your party," Sango said without looking up from her book. "Sango, don't you still remember me?" The boy asked. Sango looked up and recognized him instantly. "Takeda Kuranosuke, how are you?" To fill you in Takeda was an old friend who had moved away a long time ago. His parents were pretty rich. Takeda was in love with Sango, every one knew it but Sango(oh the irony). "Two people please," Takeda said. "Date?" Sango said as she picked up 2 menus and led him to a booth. "No, I was saving it for you, can you take a break?" "Maybe. I'll ask, MIROKU!!! Can I take a break?!?!" "YEAH!!!" "Miroku?" Takeda said as he winced. "Don't worry he doesn't remember me," "Good,"  
  
~~~~Miroku is watching them~~~~  
  
Miroku (Hmmm. Takeda again. Wonder what he wants?) Miroku felt like exploding when she happily took the seat next to him. Miroku (What's wrong with me? We are over it's natural for her to have more relationships.) He knew what was wrong. Sango dumped him, not vice-versa. As much as he hated to admit it he still had feelings for her and he couldn't deny it. This was sure to him. He would not let Sango go.  
  
Not my best work but it will do for now. To tell you the complete truth this is 2 chapters in one so... Yeah. Plz don't flame me (I hate flames) but still review. Suggestions are good. I am almost done with my second chapies so... Yeah... Buh bye. 


	2. Dates

Authors rambling: Hello peoples. Well here's chapter 3 comin' at yeh!!!  
Enjoy!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Most people use cute little things for disclaimers but I'm gonna give it to yeh straight. Nope I don't own in. *tick tock* well...  
BYE!!!  
  
A Penny Not for Your Thoughts  
Chapter3  
  
Miroku (Hmmm... How can I get Sango to remember me? Or I could just make her jealous? Yeah, that will work.)  
  
~~~~Later on~~~~  
  
Miroku was finally back home. He decided to pick up the telephone. He quickly dialed a number and waited for her to pick up.  
  
"Hello,"  
  
"Hey, it's Miroku, I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime?"  
  
"Me, Koharu? Are you sure you have to right number?"  
  
"Yeah, how about tomorrow at 7:30?  
  
"Sure!!! Where?"  
  
"Hmmm...How about the Movies? I've been wanting to see this new movie."  
  
"Sure, see you tomorrow!!!"  
  
To give you the lowdown Koharu was a junior in collage and had a crush on Miroku for the longest time. Miroku had over heard where Sango and Takeda were going so he was going too. (Note: If you are wondering why in all of my stories almost no one has a last name, it's because I am bad at making them.) "Soon she'll really want me,"  
  
~~~~DATE TIME!!!~~~~  
  
Takeda and Sango arrived first. They bought tickets and popcorn than sat down. Then Miroku and Koharu came. They did almost the same thing. Miroku looked around and "noticed" Sango and Takeda.  
  
"Hey guys!!!" Miroku shouted.  
  
Sango turned around and groaned. She was hoping for a quiet time with Takeda.  
  
"Great, looks like he has a date too,"  
  
"Hey do you mind if we sit here?" Miroku said while pointing to the chairs next to Sango.  
  
Sango opened her mouth to reply but Takeda beat her to it.  
  
"Sure you can,"  
  
Miroku made a small twitch when she saw their drink. They only had one and I had ONE straw!!! He was mad. He hid it well though. Not even his mother could tell he was jealous.  
  
Sango smiled sweetly at the couple, but inside she was fuming Sango (How dare he bring his own date on ours!!! Maybe he over-heard us or maybe just a coincidence? Doubt it.)  
  
"Well imagine seeing you here, come with me for a moment Takeda, we'll be right back," Sango said while she pulled Takeda out for a minute.  
  
"What are you doing Takeda?"  
  
"Just being nice,"  
  
"To him!!!"  
  
"Yes, now let's go and just watch the movie,"  
  
They both walked back.  
  
"Sorry about that,"  
  
Miroku studied Sango for a second.  
  
Miroku (Hmmm... She doesn't seem to care much. I wonder if she just doesn't like me...) Miroku shook off that thought. (She has to have some feelings for me.)  
  
Sango was the star of the acting club during high school and she was sure fooling Miroku. Sango (Hehehe... He seems really pissed.) Sango could somehow read Miroku like a book. However Miroku couldn't. Not a very even playing field at all.  
  
~~~~At the end of the movie~~~  
  
"I had a really great time Sango,"  
  
"Yeah, me too," She lied. Sango had a horrid time. She couldn't shake of the feeling Miroku had been watching her. Miroku was watching now!!! Just to make him mad Sango pressed her lips against Takeda's. I felt strange. Not completely right, but she still continued.  
  
~~~~Miroku POV~~~~  
  
Miroku (WHAT!!!) Miroku was very mad inside. Someone that wasn't him was kissing Sango!!! At that moment he felt like ripping them apart, beating his face in, and pulling his tongue out of his mouth. (Ewww...) How he hated him in that moment. Though he knew he had no right at all. When Sango and Takeda finally pulled apart Miroku pulled Koharu close and kissed her full on the mouth,  
  
~~~~Back to Sango~~~~  
  
Hmmm... Sango (This feels wrong, oh well at least he doesn't have bad breath.) Sango turned around to see Miroku kissing Koharu. She winced involuntarily. Sango (Breath, he means nothing to you, Sango.) Sango trusted herself but knew in her heart that she was wrong. She still loved him. As much as she hated to admit it.  
  
Hello people. Thank you for your reviews. Though I have only few. The more reviews I get the faster I update so... I need to add a new character in the tale but I am real bad a making characters up. I need Miroku to have a brother/sister, I don't care which. Help me. Send me a basis of your character, name, age, personality, that stuff. Bye!!!  
  
Itako Anna: I guess you like it. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Jaded-Shrew: Thanks for the honest review. Just for you the chaps. I mushed together were VERY short which is why I did it. They contain almost the exact info that both chaps had. Thanks again!!!  
  
DemonSlayerGirl: Thanks for reviewing. Did you check my other story yet?  
  
BuyoGal: Thanks for reviewing. I FEEL SO LOVED!!!  
  
And to all. Sorry for updating so late but I have had REALLY bad problems at school. And to all of those SM lovers go to: . It's a good site and you can find some fanfic that are great. I am Anonymous Girl there so read some of my others storys in you want to. 


	3. Sibling Talk

A Penny Not for You Thoughts  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Miroku laid in bed thinking. Miroku (Ack!!! I HATE INSOMNIA!!!) Miroku turned around. Miroku (My mind keeps wandering to this evening, I wish I could forget) At that moment Momoki, Miroku's 5-year-old sister (hope you like that age tsukii-chan) walked in.  
  
"Miroku, aw you o-tay?" (Miroku, are you ok?)  
  
"I'm fine Moki-chan,"  
  
"Suer you art," (Sure you are.)  
  
"I said I'm fine,"  
  
"Miroku?"  
  
"What Moki-chan?"  
  
"Duid somting hatpen in your dbate?" (Did something happen on your date?)  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
"Cause yuo cauled me Moki-chan, you neeeeeever called me Moki-chan unwass somting was wuong," (Because you called me Moki-chan, you never call me Moki-chan unless something was wrong.)  
  
"Fine Moki-chan," Miroku had yet to understand his little sister. She was so smart but didn't speak or act like it.  
  
"Soooo... Wiwll you say it?" (So, will you say it?  
  
"Sango kissed a guy,"  
  
"...........?"  
  
"He wasn't me,"  
  
"OOOOHHHH!!!!"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Miroku?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you wove Sango?" (Do you love Sango?)  
  
"..."  
  
"Miroku.."  
  
"Yeah... I do,"  
  
"Den why doun't you tewll her?" (Then why don't you tell her?)  
  
"It's much more complicated than that Moki-chan,"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I kissed a girl too and now she thinks I'm her boyfriend,"  
  
"I dot you woved Sango," (I thought you loved Sango)  
  
"I do, but I..."  
  
"You...wut?" (You... What?)  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~Meanwhile~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sango was outside playing a bit of basketball to drown away her thoughts. Unfortunately it was just making her think about it more. She felt horrible. She hurled the ball at the hoop. It struck the backboard with awesome force and fell down a few feet next to her with a "Ouch," Wait. With an ouch? Sango turned around and saw her brother Kohaku lying on the ground rubbing his head.  
  
"Sorry Kohaku,"  
  
"It's ok sis, I guess,"  
  
"Do you need ice?"  
  
"No, I'm fine." (You know my worst enemy (curse you Philip) got beaned by a basket ball in gym and was sent home, yea basketball!!! Sorry. Had to say that, ignore me)  
  
"Kohaku,"  
  
"Yes sis I'm fine,"  
  
"No... it's about..."  
  
"Ohhh... It's about your date,"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I read your Diary and it said you had a bad time,"  
  
"Oh... Hey, so that's how my secrets got posted online,"  
  
"I didn't do that," (Oh... Kohaku lies!!!)  
  
"Sure..."  
  
"Sango?"  
  
"Yeah, do you really still like Miroku?"  
  
"No," Sango got up.  
  
Kohaku raised one eyebrow.  
  
"Yes," Sango sat back down.  
  
"Then tell him,"  
  
"I can't,"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"...I don't know,"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~The next day~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sango just sat there bored. This was her break and she was bored. She felt a small tug on her skirt and looked up. She saw...  
  
Sorry to end it there but I have a major case of writers block. I need a plot. Could you all help me? I'M HYPER!!!!  
  
Jaded-Shrew- Once again thanks for your review. Your support helps me write faster.  
  
tsukii-chan- As you can probably see I used your character. Sorry if you didn't like them way I made it. Oh and that "To give you the lowdown..." I wrote it to ruin the mood. Some writers do it on purpose and I'm just one of them.  
  
BYE PEOPLES!!! 


	4. The end Or is it YOU VOTE!

A Penny Not for Your Thoughts  
Chapter 4  
  
Sango looked up and saw... NOTHING!!!! "O've hear Sango,"  
  
"Momoki?"  
  
"SANGO!!!" And with that Momoki fell into Sango's arms and gave her a hug.  
  
"Momoki what are you doing here? Are you looking for your brother?"  
  
"Yeth Sango, where isth he?" (Yes Sango, where is he?)  
  
"He's in the back, I'll go get him,"  
  
"Be fath paweth," (Be fast please.)  
  
"I'll be right back Momoki, don't move,"  
  
Sango went to the back where Miroku was counting up the money from yesterdays earnings. He was wearing some gold rimmed glasses and had a pencil tucked behind his ear. He looked kinda cute to Sango. 'Wow, he looks REAL cute,' Sango quickly shook her head. Having a crush on her boss/ex-boyfriend was stupid. Plus they both had a girlfriend/ boyfriend.  
  
"Miroku?"  
  
"Hmmm? Sango? What is it?"  
  
"Momoki's outside, she come to look for you,"  
  
"Ok. Can you finish from here?  
  
"Sure,"  
  
Sango sat down and began counting where Miroku left off as Miroku went to the counter to meet Momoki.  
  
"Momoki?"  
  
"Yeth?"  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"Cauth I vanted to thhe Sango," (Cause I wanted to see Sango.)  
  
"Who took you here Momoki,"  
  
"Koharu,"  
  
"Where is Koharu?"  
  
All the sudden from behind something pounced on him and said:  
  
"HERE I AM MIROKU-KUN!!!"  
  
"Koharu?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"What I can't visit you at work?" She said as she jumped off of him.  
  
"No it's just tha-,"  
  
"Am I annoying?"  
  
"No I-,"  
  
"Is there some else?"  
  
"Of course no-,"  
  
"Then why do you want to get rid of me!"  
  
"I don't I just want to know why you are he-,"  
  
Koharu burst into tears and fell into Miroku's arms.  
  
At that moment Sango walked in. She blushed a bright red and thought 'That jerk, I can't believe he brings his girlfriend in just to do this to her, he knows the rules.'  
  
"MIROKU!!!"  
  
Koharu stopped crying and turned around. Miroku gulped.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU,YOU KNOW THAT WHAT YOU ARE DOING IS AGAINST THE RULES, I NEVER BRING TAKEDA-SAN IN HERE SO YOU SHOULD NOT, I REPEAT NOT BRING KOHARU!!!"  
  
How she did that in one breath escapes me.  
  
Miroku let go of Koharu and walked over to Sango.  
  
"Sango I didn't bring her here. She brought Momoki,"  
  
"Oh right next thing you are gonna say is that you don't remember HIGH SCHOOL!!!"  
  
"Sango, you still remember?"  
  
"Yes I do,"  
  
"Remember what?" (Koharu said that)  
  
"When we were in High School Sango and I dated,"  
  
"It ended when I saw him in a booth eating with a pretty girl,"  
  
"Pretty gir- OH, that was my cousin Sango,"  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"I though we broke up because you wanted to date some one else,"  
  
"No, I though you were cheating,"  
  
"Sango you may think I forget about you and moved on but I have always loved you, the day you left so did a piece of my heart,"  
  
"Oh Miroku, I love you too,"  
  
And so with that Miroku swept her lips up in a kiss.  
  
Koharu watched the scene and teared up.  
  
"THAT'S IT MIROKU IT IS OVER!!!"  
  
And so they lived happily ever after blah blah blah...  
  
Sorry if it was too rushed. I'm thinking about deleting this chapter later and making it a longer story. Or I could just make a sequel and get it over with. I'll leave it to the public to decide. Tell me your choice and I'll do it. Don't forget, reviews make a writer happy.  
  
me-steel-angel: Thank you once again. You really make a writer smile.  
  
tsukii-chan: I like her too. She is really smart.  
  
Jaded-Shrew: Thank you for your kindness.  
  
That's all. I need to get off the computer and clean the house. If I do a good enough job I'll finally have enough money for my guitar.  
  
--Ja Ne-- 


End file.
